Some embodiments relate to connectors of IT and telecommunications networks, and more particularly to a female connector plug, for example an RJ45 connector, including a lock able to lock or unlock the connector. Such a connector is typically intended to be used in a patch panel, in particular in a high-density patch panel.
Related art connectors include a female plug, fastened to a patch panel or to a wall, and of a male plug, linked to a connection cable such as a patch cable, able to be plugged into the female plug. The female plug includes a plug body intended to be connected by a front face to the male plug. The plug body includes insulation displacement contacts arranged in such a way as to each receive strands contained in a feed cable. The female plug also includes a connection module including several slots each intended to receive an end of a strand of a cable. The connection module is either fixed, or articulated in relation to the plug body or separated from the plug body. When the connection module is articulated or separated, it is arranged so as to be plugged into by a rear face of the plug body or by a lateral face, in such a way as to push each strand against the corresponding insulation displacement contact.
In the case of a related art articulated or separate connection module, the female plug is provided with at least one pressing lever pivotably mounted on the plug body. The lever has an open position, wherein the lever does not constrain the connection module, and a closed position, wherein the lever constrains the connection module in a completely plugged-in position.
In accordance with the related art, in order to maintain the pressing lever in the closed position, the female plug is provided with a locking system. Certain connectors do not allow for a manual locking and may require the use of a tool for the implementing of the locking system. Other connectors have a manual locking system manual, but the manipulation that may be required to lock the connector is laborious due to a reduced gripping zone and sometimes painful due to poor ergonomics of the locking system.